fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Alpträume
Meta-Knight steht am Fenster von der Garage der Halberd. Er schaut raus, wie Kirby das Waddle 8 verlässt, in Zivil. Wäre Kirby in Arbeitskleidung rausgegangen, nun gut, aber in Zivil? Was ist denn seit Bimers Geburtstag schlimmes passiert, mal abgesehen davon, dass dieser... dieser... dieser Mann aus der Kugel gekommen ist? Ist der denn so gefährlich? Andererseits, Meta hat es kommen sehen. Kirby arbeitet nicht, schläft den ganzen Tag und treibt nebenbei die Nahrungsmittelkosten in die Höhe des Mount Everest. "Sir Meta-Knight!", brüllt es plötzlich aus einem Fenster des riesigen Jets. "Waddle Halb, wie oft hab ich dir jetzt erklärt, dass Sir eine absolut uralte Anrede ist und ich nicht als uralt gelten will und außerdem warum nennst du mich überhaupt so?", fragt Meta. "Nun, äh.. Sir Meta-Knight... ich... äh..." Bumms. Die Halberd stößt mit der Nase gegen die Wand, weil Halb ausversehen aufs Gaspedal gegangen ist. "WADDLE HALB!", brüllt Meta so laut, dass er erschreckt noch mal die Wand küsst. "Ich... ich mach das wieder richtig...", bringt Halb verlegen raus. Etwas weiter vom Waddle 8 entfernt sitzt Kirby auf der Bank vor der Kneipe. "Was könnte ich denn jetzt machen...", fragt er sich. Kelke, warum auch immer, kommt vorbeispaziert. Sofort springt Kirby auf und brüllt Kelke ins Gesicht: "DU! WEGEN DIR HABEN DIE MICH RAUSGESCHMISSEN!!!" Kelke, leicht bis völlig perplex, starrt ihn erst mal nur dumm an, bevor er in schallendes, ohrenbetäubendes Gelächter ausbricht. "WAS DENN, HABEN SIE DICH DOCH ENDLICH RAUSGEWORFEN! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Kirby verliert langsam die Geduld. "DU HAST MIR NICHT ERZÄHLT, DASS DEIN BOSS IN DER KUGEL STECKT! DAS HÄTTEST DU MIR SAGEN MÜSSEN!!!", brüllt Kirby, als ob er Kelke gleich ans andere Ende der Welt brüllen wolle. "Also, nur noch mal zum Mitschreiben: Du behauptest, mein Boss war in dieser Kugel." "JA!" "Und du behauptest, ich wüsste etwas davon." JA!" "Und du glaubst der Himmel ist grün und mein Name ist Angela Mekrel." "JA... eh... NEIN!" "Also, ich sage dir, mein Boss sitzt in Noirdorf und ihm gehts bestens und er war nie irgendwo gefangen." "UND WARUM BIN ICH DANN RAUS?!?" "Weil du so viel frisst wie zehn Potwale im Jahr... und zwar an einem Tag." Kirby lässt sich wieder auf seine Bank sinken. Da sieht er gegenüber von der Bank an einer Plakatwand eine Anzeige und liest sie: "Vorkoster gesucht. Melde sich bei »Kawasaki's Waddle-Straße 7 Nebilla«." Kirby überlegt nicht lange, lässt die Anzeige liegen und rennt weg, einen lachenden Kelke hinterlassend. Nach ein paar Minuten Fußmarsch, den Kirby erstaunlich schnell hinter sich legt. Nummer 7 in der Waddle-Straße, das liegt direkt gegenüber von Gerdas Haus, also könnte er auch weiterhin mit Gerda in Kontakt bleiben. Aber Nummer 7 ist noch nicht wirklich aufgebaut. Zumindest von außen. Von innen sieht es aus, wie ein nobles Restaurant. "Hier gibts bestimmt gut essen, und ich werd dafür sogar bezahlt!", freut sich Kirby, und ruft gleich nach dem Koch. Eine orangene Person mit Kochmütze und Schürze kommt aus der Küche. "Sind Sie der Koch?", fragt Kirby. "Ja, mein Name ist Kawasaki.", sagt der Koch. Kirby scheint der Name wenig zu interresieren, er fragt gleich nach dem Job aus der Anzeige. "Nach einem harten Arbeitstag ist so ein Essen bestimmt was nettes...", murmelt Waddle Fuu vor sich hin. "Soll ja ein neues Restaurant eröffnet haben..." Da er gehört hat, dass das Restaurant direkt gegenüber von Gerdas Haus liegt, kann er denn Rückweg auch gleich mit ihr laufen. Am Haus verabschiedet er sich und geht dann in das Restaurant, wo fett Kawasaki's drüber steht. Er geht rein, wird sofort von Kawasaki empfangen und bestellt einen Fisch. Etwas später kommt eine pinke Person um die Ecke gebogen, die Waddle Fuu genau kennt. "KIRBY?!?", brüllt er aus. "Ja, mein neuer Job!", freut sich Kirby. "Das ist doch erniedrigend!", findet Fuu, der bereits angefangen hat, seinen Fisch zu essen. Allerdings macht er dabei ein Gesicht, als ob er gerade ein Stück Reifen verschlungen hat. "Findest du ihn nicht fabelhaft?", fragt Kirby mit verzauberter Stimme. "Ja.... Wenn du meinst....", sagt Fuu und versteckt den restlichen Fisch rasch. "Also, hat ganz lecker geschmeckt, könnte ich die Rechnung haben?", fragt er schließlich und schmeißt schnell das noch vorhandene Stück Fisch weg. "Aber sicher!", lacht Kirby und rennt wieder in die Küche. Fuu, der den Fisch während des Gespräches auf seinem Schoß hatte, ist schnell ein Pfefferminzbonbon, das er für alle Fälle immer dabei hat. Inzwischen komt Kirby wieder zurück. "Bitte.", lächelt Kirby Fuu an. Fuu erschrickt. Die Rechnung ist zwar normal, aber für diesen Fisch ist sie eindeutig zu hoch. Naja, was solls, es wird ja nicht wieder vorkommen. Inzwischen kommt ein weiterer Gast in das Restaurant: Kelke. Und er ist ziemlich fröhlich, denn die Arbeit ist aus. Er lässt sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und verlangt den Kellner. Also kommt Kirby wieder angerast und nimmt sofort die Bestellung auf: Ein großes Schnitzel und dazu Pommes. Kiby rennt wieder in die Küche. "Heute ist aber ein Ansturm an Personen...", prustet er. "Zwei Personen nennst du Ansturm? Das ist ein Witz. Ach ja, hier, und pass auf, dass du nichts verschüttest, geh um Gottes Willen LANGSAM!", sagt Kawasaki zu Kirby. Also nimmt Kirby das Tablett und läuft vorsichtig zum Tisch. Er stellt das Essen drauf und schon kommt der nächste Gast. "Ah! König Nickerchen, was darf ich Ihnen brignen?", fragt er unnormal höflich. "Nun, einmal Kavier!", herscht Nicki ihn an. Kelke versucht sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen; er hat schon von seinem Essen probiert, und weiß, dass das Essen nicht wirklich das wird, was der König erhofft. Kirby läuft also wieder in die Küche. Dann sagt er aufgeregt zu Kawasaki: "Hey, König Nickerchen ist da, und er will Kafer!" "Kavier?!" "Genau." "Sag ihm, er soll sich was zum Lesen nehmen, denn das wird jetzt dauern!" Also geht Kirby wieder zurück, sagt Nicki, dass das Essen dauert, und setzt sich auf einen weiteren Stuhl. Über die Minuten schläft er ein. Kirby ist Chefkoch in Kirbys Kochstube. Hohe Persönlichkeiten wie König Nickerchen gehen bei ihm essen. Er hat bereits fünf Sterne. Doch dann kommt der Kritiker. Er verlangt einen großen Seelachs. Kirby bereitet ihn vor, und nach wenigen Minuten ist der Lachs fertig. "Bitte schön, der Herr.", höhrt Kirby sich sagen. Nach einigen Minuten ist der Testesser fertig. Kirby ist ganz gespannt, was er sagen wird, und er sagt: "Das Essen war grässlich, ich frage mich, wie Sie fünf Sterne erhalten konnten. Und die Bedinung ist faul", er deutet auf Meta und Gerda, "und diese Einrichtung ist fürchterlich. Der Schimmel scheint schon zum Leben zu erwachen. Ich schließe hiermit diesen Laden!" Kirby schreckt hoch! König Nickerchen ist bereits ziemlich genervt, und Kirby schaut auf die Uhr. "WAAAS?!? SCHON VIER UHR NACHMITTAGS?!?", ruft Kirby aus, der gegen ein Uhr eingeschlafen ist. Sofort rennt er in die Küche. Aber zu seinem Glück ist Kawasaki gerade erst fertig geworden. "So Kirby, trage das jetzt bitte ganz vorsichtig zum König, es darf nichts daneben gehen.", sagt er und drückt Kirby das Essen in die Hände. Kirby läuft ganz vorsichtig zu König Nickerchen und stellt das Tablett behutsam auf den Tisch. Sofort rennt er in die Küche zurück. Und nicht zu spät, denn sofort kommt eine Schimpf-Triade von Nickerchen, wo Wörter wie: "WIEDERLICH!" oder "FURCHTBAR!" dabei sind. Kirby späht raus und sieht, das der König im Begriff ist, zu gehen. Sofort rennt er ihm hinterher und sagt: "Euer Majestät, Ihr müsst bezahlen." "BEZAHLEN?! DAS IST EINE BELEIDIGUNG!", ruft Nickerchen und schlägt Kirby mit seinem Hammer in die Küche zurück. "Er war glaub ich nicht begeistert.", sagt Kirby. Es ist bereits spät am Abend, Gerda liegt im Bett und liest nochmal die Akten durch. "Irgendwo hier muss doch was stehen, dass etwas über diese Kugel aussagt.", sagt sie schäfrig. "Leuchtende Kugel, die alle um sich herum zu Idioten macht... Nein, Kirby suche ich nicht. Kugel, die mit Strahlen schießt... nein, Kugel, die sich in einen typen mit Umhang verwandelt. Na holla, da ist doch was! Also: Vor ewig langer zeit, mindestens aber 100 Jahren, existierte ein Zauberer, der überall, wo er hinkam, Alpträume erschuf, daher hat man ihm den Namen "Nightmare" gegeben. Sein wahrer Name ist nicht bekannt. Er wurde von Korby the Eater durch entfernen seiner "Aura" versiegelt, und kann nur durch das Laufen auf dem Siegel befreit werden. Na toll, dieser pinke Bettwärmer hat also einen Alptraumerzeuger befreit. Nanu? Da steht ja noch was kleingeschriebenes: Man behauptet, Nightmare habe La Nuit gegründet und wurde vom derzeitigen Mitglied Meta-Orgon hintergangen. Meta-Orgon? Wer hat sich den DEN Namen ausgedacht?" Aber schließlich schläft Gerda, mit der Akte im Arm, ein. Gerda hat wieder ihren Posten als Leiterin des Waddle 8. Sie sortiert gerade Akten, da kommen der pinke Sesselpupser und Meta-irgendwas rein. "Anklopfen!", herscht Gerda die zwei an. "Warum sollten wir?", fragt Kirby in einem merkwürdigen Ton. "WEIL ICH ES SAGE!", brüllt Gerda zurück. Aber dann passiert etwas, womit sie niemals gerechnet hätte: Meta hält seine Waffe auf sie. "WAS SOLL DAS!", brüllt Gerda. Kirby antwortet in einem höhnischen Ton: "Nun ja, du machst so einen schlechten Job, und schikanierst uns so hart, dass wir dachten, das die Welt besser ohne dich wäre!" Und Meta schießt! Schweißgebadet wacht Gerda auf. "Morgen wird der pinke Sesselpupser sein blaues Wunder erleben.", keift Gerda in sich hinein. Nach einem Zwischenstopp gehts weiter Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}